


"Partners"

by Flingbert



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flingbert/pseuds/Flingbert
Summary: Its modern day AU tiger and bunny are partner cops and its pretty similar to canon. Unrequited/requited love? who knows uwuThis was my very first shot at writing ever, please enjoy if possible.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 18





	"Partners"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for creative writing class and fanfic isn't allowed but i changed and changed back the chara names and made an AU to satisfy myself so no one would know. Tiger was "Leo" and Barnaby was "Benjamin" lmao. Got 16/20 which im p mad abt bc i thot it was p good story but o well.

Partners

[911 what’s your emergency?]

[It… it’s my husband. H-he’s, got a knife, he--]

[Please stay on the line[...]  
*

Barnaby stood at the jade green door to his partner’s bachelor pad knocking as his ass froze off by the minute, “Hey, you gonna open up the door, old man?” The snow really made him angry, not only was it in his boots, but it had made the curled ends of his golden hair lay flat and damp. Barnaby really didn’t care much for his looks, although he did know that he was considered “handsome” to the popular majority. Women would always make excuses to come up to him, it seemed especially so when he was in uniform. His looks were just a bonus to him, it got him things from people whenever he decided to turn on the charm. It really annoyed him how easily people bent when greeted by a pretty face. However, this time, he stood twirling his hair hoping it’d somehow recurl before the door opened.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I know. You know what Bunny? It wouldn’t hurt to act a little cuter. I didn’t ask to be dropped in on so late at night.” Barnaby turned his face away, red from the cold surely, and let himself in before Kotetsu had finished his sentence.   
“I told you to stop calling me that. My name is Barnaby. Bar-na-by.” He was shaking off his boots, “and another thing,” he continued as he took off his heavily fogged glasses to wipe them. He was now facing Kotetsu directly, looking specifically at his eyes and said, “put on a shirt.” 

Kotetsu smiled, “Bunny, actually, you’re really cute you know that? How long have we known each other for? You really think I don’t know your name?” Kotetsu laughed as he made his way back to his living room, sitting in the same slump of the couch he always did as he ignored Barnaby’s requests. Barnaby sighed, after taking off his winter attire he sat on the couch’s elevated arm rest next to Kotetsu. Kotetsu continued to watch the television as Barnaby continued to stare at him. His naked chest showed there were many scars left as a result of their job and related incidents. Kotetsu’s abs made themselves very present even as he was currently attempting to drink them away. 

Barnaby snapped out of his awe as the smell of beer finally got to his nose despite it still running. He stood up and started picking up empty beer cans, “you really shouldn’t be drinking this much after work. You could’ve just called me and” Barnaby cut himself off in a descending tone as he looked up and realized Kotetsu wasn’t paying attention, not to him nor to the tv. His eyes were distant as he circled his ring with his right hand. A twinge of jealousy pierced Barnaby, although he acted generally.

“Did you visit her today?” Kotetsu gave an empty smile towards the floor, “yeah I did. I told her about how big Kaede has gotten, how well she’s doing in her classes. Her gran’ told me she won her figure skating competition a month back, I wish I’d seen it. I try to keep the memory of her mother with her but she’s starting to forget still. She really is growing up to look just like her.” 

The ring was what he never took off, the wristwatch Barnaby had gotten him was on the table. 

This wasn’t about him, Barnaby continued to pick up cans and replied, “I know you’re stubborn, old man, but you have to open up more when you’re feeling like this. You think I wouldn’t notice what today was?” Kotetsu gave an empty laugh, “No, I know how you are. You worry too much, I really am fine. It’s almost been a decade since then.”

Kotetsu finally looked back at Barnaby, now looking solemn but directly, “Bunny I was actually thinking about retiring. This job isn’t cut out for me anymore, it’s dangerous and I’m getting slower. Being on call, away from my daughter, it’s hard on her. I’m all she’s got.”

Barnaby was trembling, “... are you serious?” his pupils constricted in disgust, almost like he saw something get killed right in front of him. All the while Kotetsu stared directly at him, like had expected Barnaby’s reaction. It was true, Kotetsu knew his partner well after all these years. He knew about Barnaby’s feelings towards him and how this news would make him react. That only hurt more.

Kotetsu looked directly at him, and again, “Thanks for being my partner, Barnaby.” Barnaby dropped the cans he had gathered, clattering. “You’re a fucking joke.”

Barnaby’s eyes became glossy, knew he was being childish and it was embarrassing. Ever since they’d known each other Barnaby could never keep his charm around Kotetsu; around Kotetsu was when he indulged himself to act selfishly. Why did he feel like he was being broken up with when they weren’t even together? The only thing that’s on Kotetsu’s mind is his late wife and his daughter. He was a fool for ever thinking there was more to their partnership, he thought. Barnaby took his leave after wiping the tears off his face with his sleeve, the coat rack fell and banged against the wall before it hit the floor. Kotetsu made an attempt to stop him but Barnaby was too upset to notice. 

Barnaby ran, then when he got tired he walked. His home was in the opposite direction. He stood on the bridge of a nearby park, the cold night air flushing his cheeks, the tears were starting to make his face freeze. He stood on the bridge and looked towards the recently built Lady Justice statue built for the park’s 50th anniversary, the blindfold supposedly made her unbiased. Barnaby wondered if emotions really do just complicate things. He had no reason to feel upset with Kotetsu, everything Kotetsu had said was valid. Barnaby always told Kotetsu to stop treating him like a child, but then it’s only around Kotetsu that Barnaby acts so unreasonable and childish. Barnaby looked and felt pathetic, he wanted nothing more than to disappear. 

“Bunny!” Barnaby winced as he heard the familiar voice and footsteps.

Barnaby hid himself in a ball, clutching his hat and shouted back, “Go away old man!”

Kotetsu caught up to him, “you do realize it’s almost 2am right? And that it's below freezing yes? Oh, and that you forgot your mittens,” Kotetsu handed the mittens to Barnaby, Barnaby refused to look at him out of embarrassment. 

Barnaby was crying again,“why did you even follow me?” 

Kotetsu knelt down to meet Barnaby’s tear stained eyes, he smiled, grabbed Barnaby’s hands and began to put the mittens on for him, “I’m really sorry for making you so upset, Bunny.”

Barnaby finally looked at Kotetsu and said, “What happened to that shining optimism you always boasted? You’re running away because you’re unsure, you think I don’t know what you’re doing? You’re stupid, past your prime, never do your reports properly, can’t make anything other than fried rice, you drink excessively, you don’t call me by my name, yo--”

“--b-but?” Kotetsu said, getting the gist of things.

“But, I don’t want to stop being your partner.” Barnaby’s voice cracked, he was absolutely sobbing; his tears then honest instead of spiteful. Kotetsu scratched his head, “you really are such a kid.” Kotetsu stood up and extended his arm to Barnaby and smiled at him, Barnaby finally looked up,“honestly,” Kotetsu said, “It’s funny how an old man like me is being taught by you. I think I’m just lost, or maybe I’m running from the future. I don’t really know what I want. Do you really think I look that old Bunny?”   
Barnaby began to laugh hard through his tears, “is that what’s bothering you most?” 

Kotetsu turned away and blushed, “w-well no, I guess, I’m just asking. Anyways! It’s freezing, I brought my car so I’ll drive you home.” They really had known each other too long.

*

“FUCK.” The drop in had been taking a while, Barnaby should’ve known something happened. “Okay. SHIT. Just, just hold this on the wound. I’ve already called for someone.” Barnaby’s voice was shaking. Kotetsu had been stabbed at the door, the victim’s husband had already made a run for it. Kotetsu insisted on going alone, as he had had experience with this couple before. If it wasn’t for his faint pulse, Barnaby would have thought him to already be dead. His eyes were distant and his lips were dry. Barnaby was holding Kotetsu in his arms as he bled out, begging him to stop talking. “… I’m sorry, I think it broke when I fell…” Kotetsu said as inferenced towards his pocket. Barnaby opened it and clutched the wristwatch he had taken from Kotetsu’s breast pocket to the point that the sharded glass drew blood from his hand.

“Stop… please just stop... ” 

*  
“Next time I want some of your signature fried rice.” Barnaby was at his door, calling back to Kotetsu from the steps with a joker’s smile. “Dinner and a drive? You really are a spoiled kid, what else do you want?” Kotetsu replied. Barnaby couldn’t help but turn away to laugh heavily into his hand. Kotetsu was red, again, from the cold, surely. He looked back at the car, his eyes glinting the reflection of the streetlamp, this time his expression complimenting his natural beauty with a whole hearted smile,

“Goodnight, old man.”


End file.
